


danse macabre

by PandoraSerein



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraSerein/pseuds/PandoraSerein
Summary: Élve vagy halva, nem igaz, amore?/Angyalom - kiegészítő novella/
Relationships: Daniel Collins/Jay Lawrence





	danse macabre

A tenger vörösen izzott odalent az öbölben. A vízfelszín olyan lustán hullámzott a lemenő nap utolsó, torz fénysugarai alatt, mint a sűrű, pumpáló vér. Színes fényszórók tömege világította meg a völgyet beborító, végeláthatatlan fenyőerdőket, a sötétben kanyargó, keskeny hegyi utak szalagja motorbőgéstől volt hangos. Az első emeleti terasz korlátjára támaszkodva figyeltem, ahogy a csicsásabbnál csicsásabb sportkocsik egymás után begurulnak a villa szélesre tárt kapuján, mintha valami puccos bálra gördülnének be a hintójukkal. Bár tulajdonképpen a maga morbid módján ez is volt a helyzet.

Az egész udvar egy szempillantás alatt egy hatalmas cirkuszi oroszlánketrec szédítő kavalkádjává változott. Csak éppen itt a vadállatok voltak azok, akik az ostort tartották. 

Leereszkedő fintorral néztem, ahogy a kitüntetett meghívottjaink megérkeznek. Öltönyös férfiak egymás után csapták be a kocsijuk ajtaját, majd szivarra gyújtanak és leadják a kulcsaikat az inasoknak. Súlyos arany karórákon és fenyegetően hegyes nyakkendőtűkön csillant a fényt, ahogy a vendégeink ide-oda forgolódtak, hogy alaposan szemügyre vegyenek maguk körül mindent és mindenkit.

\- Az ott ugye nem Rossi?

Daniel lépett mellém, két tenyerét lassan végigcsúsztatva a korlát hűvös márványán. Követtem a pillantását, amíg a tekintetem megállapodott a köpcös, sötét hajú férfin, aki épp akkor szállt ki egy szalonfrissnek látszó kabrióból. Halkan káromkodtam.

\- Mit keres itt ez a barom? Direkt megmondtam neki, hogy ma be ne tegye ide a lábát.

\- Majd én elintézem - mondta Daniel hűvösen. Elfojtottam egy mosolyt és szembefordultam vele.

\- Hagyd, majd én - mormogtam, mire kurtán felnevetett.

\- De ne rendezz jelenetet. - Az arca újra kifejezéstelen volt, miközben felém fordult és a kezét lassan végigcsúsztatta a zakóm nyakán. Eligazította az gombokat, az ujjai az ingem selymes anyagán siklottak lefelé. Elkaptam a csuklóját.

\- Türelem, amore. Türelem - duruzsoltam a fülébe, majd lágyan beleharaptam a vállába. Éreztem, ahogy megfeszül a teste a tökéletesre vasalt öltönye alatt, a pisztolytáskája a bordáimhoz préselődik. A szívünk úgy vert egymásért, mint két láncra vert rabé, akik már csak a másik szemében látják még egyszer utoljára a napfényt.

\- Menjünk le - mormogta Daniel fojtottan és eltolt magától. Hidegen mosolyodtam el.

Lementünk a teraszra. Amint kilöktem az ajtót, a vendégek nagy része elnémult, de a másik fele még mindig túlságosan bele volt merülve a dolgába és nem tűnt fel nekik, hogy megjöttek a házigazdáik.

Előrántottam a fegyverem, egy mozdulattal kibiztosítottam és a terasz lépcsőjéről a hívatlan vendégre fogtam.

\- Tűnj el a picsába, Carlos!

Szerencsétlen fel se fogta, mi történik, máris dörrent a lövés és a vadiúj kabriója bal első kerekének annyi volt. Daniel halkan kuncogott mögöttem. Carlos Rossi hangos olasz káromkodásba kezdett odalent, de én csak megcsóváltam a fejem.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem látunk szívesen. Én nem akarok balhét. Senki nem akar balhét - hanyagul feltartottam a kezem és meglóbáltam a pisztolyt. - Szóval megmondom, mi lesz. Én most bemegyek és megiszok egy whisky-t. Aztán tíz perc múlva kijövök, és ha te még mindig nem takarodtál el innen, akkor a következő golyót nem a tetves kocsid fogja kapni. Értjük egymást?

Nem vártam meg, hogy válaszoljon, csak az ígéretemhez híven sarkon fordultam és bementem, hogy utánanézzek a whisky-nek a bárszekrényben; Danielre hagyva a vendégeink beinvitálását. Neki úgyis sokkal jobban megy a bájcsevej.

Komótosan kitöltöttem az italom, aztán pár perc múlva kinéztem a teraszra, hogy az a barom eltakarodott-e már. Még pont láttam, ahogy kacsázva kifarol a behajtóról. Elégedetten kortyoltam. Ez a parti tíz főre lett tervezve, nem kell még több járulékos veszteség.

A poharat letéve megálltam a lépcső aljában és figyeltem, ahogy Daniel betessékeli az utolsó meghívottakat. A díszvendégeink hangos zsivajjal vonultak át a hallon, be az étkezőbe, ahol már előre meg volt terítve a vacsorához. Az öltönynadrágom zsebébe csúsztattam a kezem, odasétáltam Danielhez és a füléhez hajoltam.

\- Nem gondoltad meg magad, amore? - duruzsoltam, mire halkan felhorkant.

\- És te? - kérdezett vissza foghegyről, a tekintetével követve a távolodó csapatot. - Semmi dolgod ezekkel a férgekkel. Ez az én ügyem. Miért segítesz?

Elfojtottam egy mosolyt.

\- Hát már szórakozni se szabad? - mormogtam, majd megkerültem és elindultam a vendégeink után. Az ajtóból még visszapillantottam.

\- Egyébként meg... Jóban-rosszban, nem?

Az arcán egy pillanatra furcsa kifejezés suhant át. Füstszürke tekintete viharos volt, mint aznap, amikor először sodort minket egymás útjába a balsors.

\- Élve vagy halva, angyalom?

\- Inkább halva. - vigyorodtam el sötéten. Már betéve tudtam a kis fogadalmunkat. Ahogy elfordultam tőle és elindultam, az jutott eszembe, hogy ha semmi másunk nem lenne, csak ez, nekem elég lenne.

_Tíz._

Ez a seggfej úgy lőtt át a vállam fölött, hogy szinte oda se nézett. Végigfutott a borzongás a gerincemen. Félelmetes az én Daniel Collinsom. Közben az első kis madárka, egy fiatal orosz örökös, úgy roskadt össze az ajtóban, mint egy zsák. A feje hátracsuklott, a krémszínű tapéta azonnal elkezdte beinni a kifröccsenő vért.

A szobára nehéz csend ült. Ezek a férfiak már megszokták az ehhez hasonló jeleneteket, de a tekintetükből sütött az értetlenség és a rettegés. Néhányan észrevétlenül a fegyverük után tapogatództak a terítő takarásában. Átléptem az ajtóban heverő test fölött és ünnepélyes mosollyal jártattam végig a tekintetem a felém forduló arcokon.

\- Bocsássák meg ezt a kis közjátékot, uraim, sajnos ez már esedékes volt. De biztosíthatok mindenkit, hogy a mai este nem az üzletről fog szólni. Mindenkinek kijár egy kis szórakozás, nincs igazam? - Lassan végigsétáltam a székek mögött és helyet foglaltam az asztalfőn. Daniel a másik oldalról kerülte meg az asztalt és leült mellém. Végigsimított a haján, majd a terítőre könyökölve összefűzte az ujjait és végignézett a vendégeken.

\- Pontosan. Mára egy könnyű vacsorát terveztünk, ezért azt javaslom, hogy a kölcsönös bizalom jegyében - itt egy pillanatra eszelős mosoly suhant át az arcán, de biztos voltam benne, hogy ezt rajtam kívül senki nem tudta volna észrevenni. -, váljunk meg ezektől. - Elővette a saját pisztolyát, kitette az asztalra és lassan, két ujjal elcsúsztatta magától.

Az asztal körül mozgolódás támadt. Néhányan azonnal engedelmeskedtek, hangos csattanással tették a fegyvereiket az asztalra, de voltak, akiken látszott, hogy nagyon nincs ínyükre ez a javaslat. Váltottam egy futó pillantást Daniellel, aztán kivettem a zakóm belső zsebéből a saját pisztolyom és megforgattam a kezemben.

\- Uraim, ha nem nagy kérés... Kár lenne ezzel elrontani a mulatságot - doromboltam és megnyaltam az alsó ajkam. Ide-oda forgattam a fegyvert a kezemben, amíg mind a tíz pisztoly a terítőre nem csúszott. Akkor én is lefektettem az enyémet magam elé és elégedett mosollyal előretoltam, aztán lassan felemeltem a kezem.

Amint a hús és a fém elvált egymástól, Daniel megragadta az abroszra fektetett kést és a jobboldali szomszédja kezébe vágta. A penge tövig belefúródott a mi arab beszállítónk párnás tenyerébe, a kezét az asztal lapjához szegezve. De nem volt sok ideje hangot adnia a kínjainak, mert Daniel már fel is kapta a pisztolyát az asztalról és homlokon lőtte, ő pedig fejjel előre az üres tányérjába borult.

_Kilenc._

Egy pillanat alatt kitört a pánik. Már mindenki előtt világos volt, hogy nem egy égető magánügy gyors lezárásának voltak a szemtanúi, hanem mindannyian egy előre kitervelt leszámolás főszereplőivé váltak. Tudták, hogy itt és most fogják eljárni a haláltáncukat, mégpedig úgy, ahogy azt mi akarjuk. Nincs mese, az én Daniel Collinsom nem egy könnyen megbocsátó típus.

Kiáltások harsantak, az asztalról lesodort és összetaposott kristálypoharak ropogása keveredett a nappaliból beszűrődő, lágy zongoraszóval, amitől a jelenet csak még abszurdabbnak tetszett. Mindenki fegyvert ragadott, eltévedt golyók pattogtak mindenfelé és a szoba levegője pár pillanat múlva megtelt a friss vér nehéz, fullasztó szagával.

_Nyolc, hét, hat, öt._

Daniellel vállt vállnak vetve lőttük le sorban a becses díszvendégeinket. Máris elvesztettük a meghívottaknak több mint a felét.

\- Az ilyen vacsorák mindig olyan hamar véget érnek - mormogtam a vállam fölött, mire Daniel a fejét csóválva nevetett.

\- Akkor élvezd ki, angyalom.

Kuncogva elhajoltam egy felém küldött lövedék útjából, aztán egy jól irányzott lövéssel elbúcsúztattam a fiatalembert az egyik, majd a másik lábától. Az sajnos nem ugrott be, hogy miért kapott meghívást a vacsorára, de biztos megérdemelte. Daniel nem rendez csak úgy vérfürdőt. Legalábbis nem gyakran. Pontosan tudtam, hogy ha bosszút akar állni valakin, akkor annak nagyon is megvan az oka.

_Négy._

\- Húzz bele, négy-háromra vezetek.

Daniel egy atyáskodó mosolyt vetett rám a válla fölött, aztán két kést hajított a mexikói kollégánk bordái közé, aki a szoba másik feléből éppen felé tartott. A férfi megtántorodott és az oldalába fúródott pengéket markolászva megpróbált megkapaszkodni az asztalban, de végül hörögve a földön kötött ki, magával rántva a megterített abroszt. Az étkészlet darabjai csörömpölve hullottak a földre, a felborult üvegekből vörösbor és whisky csorgott a szőnyegre, ami már amúgy is pocsékba ment a rengeteg vértől.

_Három, kettő, egy._

Miután az utolsó vendégeink is eljárták a maguk táncát, zihálva engedtem le a fegyvert. Az ereimben még mindig száguldott az adrenalin, de ahogy végignéztem a vacsora romjain, furcsa nyugalmat éreztem. Miközben a testeken átlépkedve keresztülsétáltam a szobán, a talpam alatt csak úgy ropogtak az üvegszilánkok. Megálltam Daniel előtt és ráérősen megigazítottam a zakóját. Amikor kihúztam a kezem az inge alól, az ujjaim síkosak voltak.

\- Vérzel - elfojtottam egy mosolyt és megnyaltam az ujjam. Daniel vállat vont.

\- Megmaradok.

\- Micsoda pech - mormogtam lustán lehunyva a szemem, ő pedig magához húzott és a nyakamba csókolt.

Ennek az estének az összes emléke egy pillanat alatt futott át az agyamon. Kinyitottam a szemem.

Aztán lassan elhátráltam tőle és meghúztam a ravaszt.

_Nulla._

A golyó pontosan a mellkasát találta el, a vér azonnal átáztatta az ingét. A lába lebillent a peremről és zuhanni kezdett lefelé, én pedig lassan odasétáltam a korláthoz. Hirtelen újra feltámadt a szél, körbe-körbe zörgette a leveleket a tetőn, a zakóm korbácsként csapkodott a hátam mögött. Már több tíz emelet választott el minket, de még mindig pontosan ki tudtam venni az arcát, a tágra nyílt, szürke szemeit, ahogy felnéz rám.

Nem fordítottam el a tekintetem.

_Élve vagy halva, nem igaz, amore?_

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/192140145-a-mi-holnapunk-sosem-j%C3%B6n-el


End file.
